


How Leon Met Munchie

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [14]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: In which Leon finds a stray kitten on the street, decides to just keep him overnight and then never take him to the Animal Shelter like he said he was going to.In which Leon accidentally adopts a kitten.Rated for language, canon typical violence, implied mature content and certain topics.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Past Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Chreon Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	How Leon Met Munchie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was in Tumblr, but I decided to put it on here for those who don't have Tumblr and for those wondering about Leon's cat in my other fics.

Leon didn't have to turn around to know that something...or someone was following him. 

He had been on his way home from a particularly sour day of work, having just gotten back from his mission overseas in the Eastern Slav Republic. Benford and Simmons both had given it to him, very disappointed with him and his actions, despite the outcome. He had disobeyed orders and stayed in the country despite being told to get out of there. He even exposed Svetlana and her involvement with the BOWs and her possession of the Plaga parasite.

But that wasn't the point, according to them. One slip up and he could have been the reason for the country wanting to go to war with America. He put America's interests at risk. Success or no, it would have put their best interests in jeopardy. 

He doubted that. Had something happened, Leon had no doubt that they would play it off like he wasn't an American Citizen. They would have thrown him under the bus and left him there. 

It was his own luck that saved his ass. Hopefully said luck was still on his side for whatever had been following him. Leon just got off the bus after hitting the Cafe place, and it was particularly freezing outside due to the snow. 

He felt something brush his leg, stopping in his tracks as he looked down. 

"Mew!" A tiny cry came from down below, gold eyes staring up at him. 

Oh, it was his little friend from that alley he passed two blocks ago. A little kitten who had retreated to his little doughnut box when Leon went to pet him, the one Leon left a piece of his chicken sandwich. The little guy, or girl, must have been the one following him the whole time. 

Leon crouched down, the little gray kitten backing up, but not running away like before. Leon ripped another piece of chicken off of his sandwich, offering the little piece to the kitten. The little feline sniffed at his hand, tentatively eating the grilled chicken from his fingers. They were so small, and frail looking, like they had been out here for a while and had only eaten what Leon had left them. 

"Where's your Mama, buddy?" Leon asked curiously as the kitten licked their chops, meowing up at the agent in either thanks...or for more chicken. The little gray feline shivered, giving a tiny sneeze, "Bless you." 

Another little meow escaped the feline before it darted into another alleyway, coincidentally into another doughnut box...which had been in the same position and height as the others. So, the little kitten had hideouts in different alleyways...or it was familiar to them. Either way, the kitten didn't seem like a pet someone had lost. 

Leon carefully went over to the box, picking it up and examining it slowly and carefully. He felt the container move, hearing tiny growls inside, but they ceased when little gold eyes saw who had picked up their home. After making up his mind, the agent unwrapped his scarf from around his neck before carefully wrapping it around the box, not caring if it was dirty. Once the box was wrapped, and there was still an opening so the kitten could breathe, Leon held it to his side with one arm, carrying the little one to his apartment. It was around seven or so, and most of the animal shelters would have been closed, so Leon would take the kitten back to his apartment and keep them until the morning. 

He just had to stop at the pet store down the street from his home first...and maybe the vet.

* * *

After his stops, now almost nine-thirty at night, Leon finally arrived home with a proper pet carrier, food, food bowls, litter, a litter box and a bed...and some toys and a bit of medicine for his definitely male friend. The kitten grumbled and growled from inside his box at him once he set him down, the little guy mad at him for taking him to the walk-in Vet clinic and then for making him get shots. 

"Sorry, bud, just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Leon said as he undid the door for the carrier, carefully pulling out the doughnut box the kitten refused to leave, "Wanted to make sure you weren't sick or something. And personally, the bath wasn't my idea." 

He undid the top of the box and waited, sitting at the barstool next to his breakfast bar. When he pulled the kitten treats out, a little head poked out of the box, little eyes watching his every move. Leon carefully offered his hand for the kitten to sniff, wanting to pet the feline, but not wanting to do so without his permission. 

He felt a little wet nose sniff at his hand before the little guy rubbed up against it, purring lightly. Leon smiled as the little kitten bumped up against his hand, gently nipping at his fingers. There wasn’t any pressure behind the bite, and the little guy licked his fingers immediately after doing so. As if apologizing for the action or just giving him kisses of thanks. Leon let him sniff his other hand before gently picking him up. 

The little gray fuzzball gave no fight, wiggling only slightly to adjust in Leon’s grasp. Leon looked down at the little guy, inspecting him. The vet advised him not to name the little guy if Leon planned to take him to an animal shelter, but Leon didn’t want to just call him “Cat” or leave him nameless. On the other hand, his job was very demanding...and he would be gone around almost eight hours a day...maybe longer. But he already bought the necessary supplies to care for a kitten. But what if he was away on an assignment? What if…? 

He shook his head, trying not to think about that. Leon looked down at the little gray kitten, lying him against his chest as he looked down at him. The little feline meowed loudly up at him, crawling up his chest before perching himself on Leon’s shoulder. The kitten was still a tad shaky from the cold and the vet visit, or maybe he was just still a tad weak in general. 

Leon chuckled as he felt the kitten rub his face up against his own, little whiskers tickling his cheek. The gentle rumbling of purring filled his left ear, the strangely soothing sound making him feel...content. 

“You’re very welcome, Little Guy.” Leon said, gently scratching under the feline’s chin. 

The agent read the directions on the cat food can before looking down at the little packet that held his little buddy’s medicine. He let the little kitten down on to the counter once he had half a can in the food bowl, letting the kitten eat the canned cat food before gently picking him up once more. He gently pried the little one’s jaws open, apologizing the whole time before giving him the medicine. Luckily, it must have tasted good because the kitten didn’t protest, suckling it like it was like milk. 

Once the plastic syringe was empty, Leon cleaned it out and put the packet and medicine back in the refrigerator. He smiled as he wiped away the excess from the little one’s chops, dabbing away the mess. He carried the little one to the living room area, pulling out some toys for the cat to play with while Leon figured out how to put together his litter box...and then figure out how to teach the little cat to use the litter box. 

Leon looked over the instructions on the litter bag, squinting as he looked them over. Once he figured out how much he needed to put in the box, he poured some in and then tried to figure out exactly where he should put it. He needed to put it somewhere accessible so that the kitten would be able to find it and use it. 

“Alright, Little Buddy. It’s time to…” Leon turned, watching the little kitten pee on the hardwood floor by the coffee table, “Ah...damn it. It’s okay. It was just an accident.” He reassured, going to the kitchen and getting some paper towels to clean up the tiny pee puddle. 

After he cleaned up the mess, Leon played with the little kitten using the little wand, string and feather toy. He moved it around at a slow pace and in an almost teasing manner. Little gold eyes watched the feather, little head watching moving in the motion as the toy as he followed it. Pupils became enlarged as the kitten pounced on the feather, little paws narrowly missing it as Leon flicked it to the side. The little gray kitten chased after the feather toy in every direction until he finally got his little paws on it, chewing at the bright and colorful feathers and tinsel. 

After he managed to tire the little feline out, put the toys away for the night, picking him up and carrying him to bed. After Leon did his own routine, Leon set up the little cat bed on his own bed. He set the little doughnut box inside of the bed, before climbing in under the covers. The little gray kitten climbed out of his bed before climbing onto Leon’s chest and cuddling up into Leon’s neck, giving a small meow. 

It was going to take some time, but he would research and figure out how to go about raising the little guy and teaching him how to use the litter box. And then there was…

...Welp, guess he was keeping the kitten.

“Guess you’re staying.” He realized with a chuckle, petting the little kitten who fell asleep against his neck, purring in his sleep, “What should I name you?” 

Blue eyes wandered to the end of the bed, stopping at the doughnut box once more. He looked over the bright pink and orange “MUNCHKINS” printed on the side of the box. The kitten seemed to like staying in there, but right now, his current favorite spot was his shoulder. 

“How about...Munchkin? Munchie for short?” He asked. 

The sleepy kitten meowed in his sleep, nuzzling closer to his human. Leon gave a little chuckle. Munchie it is then. 


End file.
